


9 утра по пятницам созданы для кофе и трепетных чувств

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Huening Kai Is So Done, M/M, Mutual Pining, Student Choi Soobin, barista Choi Beomgyu, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Любимое место Субина, как студента колледжа, где можно было скоротать время по пятницам, — кофейня в конце квартала. Отчасти из-за кофе, но, в основном из-за симпатичного блондина, бариста, который работал за стойкой в девять утра.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 9





	9 утра по пятницам созданы для кофе и трепетных чувств

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreaminglows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminglows/gifts).
  * A translation of [9am on fridays are for coffee and fluttery feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187211) by [evermores (dreaminglows)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminglows/pseuds/evermores). 



Теперь это становится обыденностью. С тех пор, как первый класс по новому расписанию начинался в два часа пополудни, девять утра по понедельникам и средам стали отводиться на лишний час сладкого сна. По вторникам и четвергам девять утра выделялись на бег сломя голову — Субин задыхался, пытаясь успеть на автобус, чтобы не опоздать на класс, который начинался в 9:30 утра (хотя он по-прежнему опаздывал; он всегда опаздывал на классы алгебры в колледже), а по пятницам… ну, Субин обожал девять утра по пятницам больше всего из всех дней недели и всех часов в сутках.

Его лучший друг, Кай, поморщился и раздражённо покосился на него; упругие завитки его тёмных волос всё так же были растрёпаны, а вызванные перенесённой на той неделе бессонницей круги под глазами отчётливо контрастировали с цветом кожи его лица.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, _насколько_ сильно я ненавижу тебя прямо сейчас?

Субин смущённо улыбнулся ему, прежде чем встал со скамейки, на которой сидел в ожидании парня.

— Сегодня я угощу тебя, обещаю. Заказывай всё, что захочешь!

— Хочу их фирменное блюдо с _большим_ завтраком и мятно-шоколадный фраппе, — проговорил Кай между зевками и потянул вниз завязки своей толстовки.

Субин внутренне истошно завопил от одной мысли о том, что весь остаток его денежного пособия разделится на две равные части после одного единственного приёма пищи, но всё равно кивнул другу в знак признательности.

— Хорошо, герой-любовник, веди меня.

Для Субина девять утра по пятницам — это подъём на два часа раньше для грамотного выбора красивой одежды и спокойная прогулка до автобусной остановки, откуда нужный автобус добирался до центра университетского городка к 8:45. Девять утра по пятницам созданы для того, чтобы позвонить Каю, который жил рядом с 13-й улицей, и пригласить его на совместный завтрак, даже если тот предпочёл бы поспать подольше, а не вставать ни свет, ни заря из-за возможности бесплатно поесть каких-то вафель. Девять утра по пятницам нужны для того, чтобы проводить около двух часов в небольшой кофейне на углу 13-й улицы и смотреть в книгу, в чтении которой Субин так и не смог продвинуться дальше третьего предложения на первой странице, пытаясь допить чашку горького американо. Он притворялся, что любил американо вот уже почти третий месяц — и всё это ради симпатичного блондина в чёрном фартуке, который работал за кассой в это время дня, в этот день недели.

— Доброе утро! Добро пожаловать в «Голубой Оранжад»! — услышал Субин, как только открыл входную дверь.

 _Сегодня он снова здесь_. Субин чудом сдержал улыбку и просто кивнул головой, не отрывая взгляда от пола, когда направился прямиком к своему облюбованному месту, месту у окна через три столика от стойки, откуда, как ни странно, открывался наилучший вид на неё. Краем глаза Субин заметил, что бариста смотрел в его сторону, но старался не думать об этом слишком много, когда садился напротив Кая.

— Неужели сегодня, _наконец_ , настал тот самый день? — Кай расплылся в довольной хитрой улыбке, натягивая капюшон толстовки по самое не хочу. — Неужели именно сегодня тот самый день, которого так долго ждал мой любимый Субин-хён?

— Что ещё за «тот самый день»? — Субин принялся невинно симулировать подобие бурной деятельности, достав телефон и начав проверять его на наличие воображаемых входящих сообщений, хотя и сам понимал, что Кай кристально ясно видел, что на экране ничего не было.

— Иди и заговори с ним сегодня же.

— Мы уже… Мы говорили, — ответил Субин, нервно покусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки. — Несколько раз.

— Хён, я более чем уверен, что, когда он спрашивает, что ты закажешь на этот раз, а ты по неизвестной причине указываешь ему на самый дрянной напиток в мире — это не считается полноценным разговором.

— Я _стараюсь_ , ладно? — поник Субин.

— Тогда старайся лучше! — Субин резко сел как следует, только чтобы щёлкнуть Кая по лбу. — _Ай!_ Больно, вообще-то! Твои пальцы что, сделаны из стали?

— Эй, не дави на меня! Я _заговорю_ с ним… со временем.

— Хён, — вздохнул Кай. — Это «со временем» растянулось уже на целых три месяца. Ты третий месяц покупаешь у этого парня американо, но до сих пор не знаешь даже его имени, куда там до номера телефона.

— Ладно, сегодня я узнаю его имя! — Субин изо всех сил попытался не покраснеть.

— Его имя буквально приколото к фартуку! — вспылил Кай. — Ты мог бы узнать его давным-давно. Умоляю, только не говори, что всё это время не мог опустить взгляд на именной бейдж лишь потому, что каждый раз отвлекался на _его восхитительные карие глаза?_

— Я и не собирался этого говорить! — лицо Субина стало краснее, и он добавил шёпотом, — и вообще-то меня отвлекают не его глаза, а голос…

— Боже, ты безнадёжен.

Субин недовольно нахмурился и сузил глаза.

— Не думаю, что ты имеешь право так говорить обо мне, когда у тебя самого нет никаких успехов с Тэ…

— Ладно, ладно! Заказывай уже! — Кай насупился и потёр порозовевшие щёки.

— Заказываю, — Субин переборол себя и, приободрившись, поднялся с места. — Хорошо, Субин, ты сможешь это сделать. Ты это сделаешь.

— Прошу, перестань позориться. Иначе я не колеблясь ни секунды немедленно выбегу из этого заведения, — Субин стойко проигнорировал замечания Кая и направился к стойке с куда сильнее бьющимся в груди сердцем, чем в тот раз, когда он на хоре выступал перед огромной аудиторией.

Субин вспомнил, как впервые пришёл сюда три месяца назад. Это действительно было беспрецедентное событие. Он проснулся после тяжёлой бессонной недели, думая, что сегодня четверг, а не пятница, и уже было собрался на несуществующий класс к 9:30 утра, хотя его настоящий первый по расписанию класс начинался только в два часа дня. Все остальные кофейни в квартале, где он часто бывал, были почему-то переполнены в тот день, и, пока он искал место, где можно было бы убить время, он случайно наткнулся на кофейню «Голубой Оранжад».

Он решил остаться там лишь по двум причинам: в этом месте играла песня «Meant to Be» его любимой исполнительницы, Биби Рексы, и там был парень со светлыми волосами и красивыми глазами, который работал за стойкой и по сути был первым, кто за всю прошедшую неделю спросил у Субина, всё ли с ним было в порядке. И после того дня Субин просто почувствовал острую необходимость увидеть его снова.

Всего лишь безобидная влюблённость с первого взгляда, и ничего больше, — вот, что Субин постоянно вдалбливал себе в голову. Влюблённость должна ощущаться именно так, подобно крошечному, но бесспорному счастью, которое всегда поможет тебе преодолеть любые напасти нового дня. Это приятное ощущение в груди, которое дарит мимолётное тепло до тех пор, пока оно само по себе естественным образом не выгорит дотла.

Но по какой-то причине каждый проблеск улыбки этого парня, кажется, лишь заставлял огонь разгораться всё сильнее и ярче; и это вполне мог быть тот самый огонь, к которому Субин так долго хотел приблизиться с такой неудержимой силой, с какой постепенно осознавал тот пугающий факт, что об этом обжигающем пламени он почти ничего не знал.

Парень поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза, когда Субин остановился буквально в трёх шагах от стойки.

— Наконец-то определились с заказом? — тон его голоса как обычно был мягок и дружелюбен.

— Эм, да, — едва выдавил из себя Субин. — Я буду…

— Как обычно?

Под «как обычно» (Субин прекрасно это знал) он имел в виду их фирменные бельгийские вафли и американо, и одной мысли о том, чтобы снова выпить эту муть, Субину было вполне достаточно для внезапного головокружения.

— Да, мне как обычно.

_Проклятье!_

— А что будет твой парень?

— Что? — растерянно моргнул Субин.

Бариста кивнул головой в направлении Кая, и Субин еле сдержал истошный вопль.

— Тот, в синей толстовке, который выглядит так, будто ему не помешало бы поспать недели три, что он будет заказывать?

— Боже, нет! Кай не мой парень!

Парень на мгновение замолк, явно ошарашенный внезапным вскриком Субина.

— Он не?.. Но вы выглядите очень мило вместе.

— Нет. Боже мой, — Субин отчаянно замахал ладонью. — Он мой друг.

— Друг… который тебе втайне нравится?.. — когда на его миловидном лице появилась улыбка, Субин удостоверился в том, что бариста наслаждался его растерянностью.

Он испытал сильное желание выкопать яму прямо здесь и просто зарыться в ней с головой.

— И снова нет! Он всего лишь мой друг.

— Правда?

— Правда.

— Даже не объект симпатии?

— Определённо нет.

— Серьёзно?

— Да.

— Так сейчас ты ни с кем не встречаешься?

— Э-э… нет.

— Совсем ни с кем?

Субин не имел ни малейшего понятия, какого чёрта это сейчас было, и к чему этот разговор приведёт.

— Отлично, — на губах парня появилась ухмылка. — Рад это слышать.

Субин едва расслышал последние слова, поэтому переспросил, чтобы убедиться, но бариста ничего ему не ответил и только пожал плечами, набирая на кассе заказ Субина.

— Хорошо, одна порция бельгийских вафель и американо со льдом для Субина. А что будет заказывать друг Субина?

Субин постарался особо не обращать внимания на то, что бариста озвучил вслух его имя ещё до того, как он обычно спросил бы о нём перед тем, как принять заказ, пусть Субин и заглядывал сюда уже двенадцатую пятницу подряд.

— Фирменное блюдо с большим завтраком и мятно-шоколадный фраппе.

Парень повторил за ним все позиции заказа и сообщил общую сумму. Субин протянул ему наличные под расчёт, изо всех сил стараясь избегать зрительного контакта. Субин был не уверен, показалось ему или нет, но вроде бы он услышал лёгкий смешок.

— Я оповещу, как только ваш заказ будет готов.

— Да, хорошо. Спасибо, — кивнул ему Субин.

— Бомгю.

Субин поднял на улыбающегося парня удивлённый взгляд.

— Меня зовут Бомгю. Просто подумал, что тебе стоит знать моё имя, раз теперь я буду видеть тебя здесь чаще, — парень — _Бомгю_ — непринуждённо пожал плечами, прежде чем уйти на кухню, и Субин не нуждался в зеркале, чтобы увидеть своё красное лицо, или в Кае, который сравнил его лицо со «стоп-сигналом», когда он вернулся на своё место.

Когда их заказ был готов, за кассой стоял уже не Бомгю, но сердце Субина по-прежнему пропустило удар, что бы то ни значило. Он только что по-настоящему поговорил с ним — пусть даже совсем немного — с парнем, в которого был влюблён уже какое-то время, а также узнал заветное имя, которое никак не хотело покидать его мыслей.

 _Бомгю, Бомгю, Бомгю_. Субин не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Знаешь… — начал Кай, но тут же замолчал и разразился смехом.

— Да что с тобой такое? — спросил Субин, когда прожевал набитые в рот вафли.

Кай указал на пластиковый стаканчик с ледяным американо.

— Теперь твоё имя — южнокорейский номер телефона?

Субин округлил глаза и мгновенно схватился за стакан, чтобы посмотреть. Там и правда был написан телефонный номер чёрным маркером вместе с маленькой припиской в виде буквы «Б» под цифрами.

— О мой Бог.

— Разве ты не собираешься его записать? — услышал Субин за своей спиной, и, прежде чем он успел обернуться, чья-то рука опустила перед ним ещё один стакан с кофе.

Субин поджал губы, когда почувствовал, как у него горели уши от пристального взгляда Бомгю, и указал на стакан ледяного карамельного макиато.

— Я не заказывал.

— За счёт заведения, — сказал Бомгю, явно забавляясь. — Небольшой презент за то, что ты перетерпел столько чашек американо, особенно если он тебе совершенно не нравится.

— Он не то чтобы мне не нравится… — Субин покраснел ещё сильнее и посмотрел на Бомгю.

— Я тебя _умоляю_. Ты когда делаешь глоток, по выражению твоего лица становится заметно, что ты вот-вот либо блеванёшь, либо заплачешь! — возмущённо перебил его Кай.

— Кай, завались!

— Нет, не завалюсь! Боже, это же так _очевидно_.

— _Кай!_

— Честно говоря, — рассмеялся Бомгю, — я всё ждал, когда ты закажешь что-нибудь другое, но ты, похоже, всегда готов к испытаниям.

— Он просто думает, что ты будешь счастлив, если он закажет именно американо. Всё потому, что ты когда-то порекомендовал ему… — Кай чуть не упал, когда ладонь Субина закрыла ему рот.

— _Кай, клянусь самим Господом_ …

— Я вообще-то тоже не люблю американо, — выпалил Бомгю, и Кай отнял от своих губ чужую ладонь, чтобы разразиться смехом на всю кофейню, пока Субин безвольно растёкся по своему сиденью.

— Тогда почему ты порекомендовал мне именно американо? — кажется, Субин почти плакал.

— Потому что менеджер попросил нас об этой рекомендации для всех покупателей, — Бомгю сдержал смешок.

Кай снова загоготал.

— Три месяца! Двенадцать утопленных в американо пятниц. Хён, на этот раз ты превзошёл самого себя.

— _Кай, пожалуйста, прекрати трепаться_ , — прошептал Субин, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Бомгю, хотя боковым зрением видел, что тот ещё смотрел в его сторону.

— Ну, как бы то ни было, мне стоит вернуться к работе, пока Ёнджун-хён не накричал на меня за то, что я надолго отлучился от кассы, — сказал им Бомгю. — Значит, мы с вами ещё увидимся?

— Да, — едва слышно выдохнул Субин и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Спасибо за макиато.

— Пожалуйста, — усмехнулся Бомгю. — Кроме того, ты забыл чек.

Он протянул Субину лист тонкой бумаги и медленно вернулся к стойке.

— Но я же забрал его?..

Бомгю оглянулся и пожал плечами, находясь уже на приличном расстоянии.

— Лучше проверить всё дважды, и если у вас возникнут какие-нибудь проблемы, подойдите ко мне.

Субин опустил взгляд на маленький лист бумаги, который держал в ладони.

_«Привет! Меня зовут Бомгю, и сейчас я учусь на втором курсе университета. Также я подрабатываю в небольшой кофейне на углу 13-й улицы каждую пятницу по утрам. Хотя нет, не совсем. Вообще-то моя смена приходится с вечера каждого четверга до шести утра пятницы, но мне нравится продлевать её до обеда лишь для того, чтобы успеть пересечься с симпатичным высоким парнем, у которого я однажды принял заказ, когда заменял Ёнджун-хёна. Он приходил в кофейню каждую пятницу в девять утра в течение последних трёх месяцев, и я давно хотел познакомиться с ним, но лишь сегодня мне удалось оставить ему свой номер телефона, так что, надеюсь, он свяжется со мной, если не будет против поужинать вместе сегодня вечером. Мне хотелось бы узнать его лучше.»_

Субин улыбнулся, когда прочитал записку, и поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом со стоявшим за стойкой Бомгю, который произнёс ему одними губами: «Что скажешь?»

Субин взял свой телефон и набрал написанный на стакане номер.

_«Мои классы заканчиваются в шесть вечера. Где мы можем встретиться? — С.»_

Субин услышал громкое «да!», направленное в его сторону, и заметил, как Бомгю отчитывали за использование телефона на рабочем месте. Субин мягко улыбнулся.

Да, он определённо не был против того, чтобы маленький огонёк в его груди со временем раздулся до размеров всеобъемлющего неукротимого пламени.


End file.
